La Roue de Fortune
by devsky
Summary: onesided!YohioIA—Ada saat di mana lagu yang Aria lantunkan terdengar sedih di telinga.


**IA © **1st Place Co., Ltd.

**YOHIOloid © **PowerFX Systens AB.

No commercial profit taken.

**warning **possibly typo(s), short, cliché, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

><p><strong>La Roue de Fortune<strong>

—destiny, fate, superior forces, movement—

* * *

><p>Ada saat di mana lagu yang Aria lantunkan terdengar sedih di telinga.<p>

Dan ketika itu terjadi, Yohio akan mengepakkan sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya secepat ia bisa. Segera datang ke tempat Aria berada.

Saat ia datang, melalui bola mata yang memenjarakan warna darah, Yohio biasanya akan melihat Aria berdiri menatap angkasa dengan hampa. Bibirnya merah bergerak untuk tetap menyanyikan lagu melankolis yang liriknya mengiris hati.

Itu yang biasa terjadi. Itu pula yang terjadi hari ini.

Yohio memperhatikan Aria yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan, memunggungi. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Yohio bisa melihat beberapa helai ujung rambut Aria, yang warnanya pirang terang, bergerak sedikit ditiup angin lembut. Dia juga bisa melihat sepasang sayap putih mengatup di punggung kecil Aria, jati diri dia sebagai Malaikat.

Bait demi bait terus Aria lantunkan. Sempurna tanpa ada satu nada meleset.

Yohio mendesah. Jika hari ini sama seperti hari-hari biasa, sudah tentu ia akan mendengar Aria bernyanyi sampai usai. Tapi hari ini jelas berbeda. Langit terlihat resah dan angin yang berembus membisikkan sebuah pesan; sesuatu tengah terjadi di bawah sana. Sesuatu yang besar.

Semakin lama Yohio terperangkap dalam situasi ini, atmosfer terasa makin sesak seperti diselubung kabut jahat dari dunia bawah. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti membuang waktu dan segera bicara.

"Kau bisa merasakannya 'kan, Aria?"

Suara Yohio jernih dan merambat begitu saja di udara. Menghancurkan suasana monoton yang dari tadi hanya diisi nyanyian merdu Aria. Dia melempar tatapan pada hamparan biru langit yang ada di sekeliling. Poni Yohio yang panjang sampai ke alis bergerak ditiup angin.

"Aura jahat yang menyeruak dari bawah lebih kuat dari biasanya."

Tak ada respon. Aria tetap bernyanyi.

_... Dan matahari akan selalu hangat…._

"Big Al sudah mengeluarkan perintah untuk turun ke Bumi. Dell dan yang lain sudah lebih dulu pergi. Kita juga harus segera menyusul dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, Aria."

_... Membiaskan pelangi kala simfoni badai usai…._

"Big Al juga memberi perintah untuk bertarung dengan gagak-gagak itu dan para pengikutnya," Yohio memberi jeda, "itu artinya kita diperbolehkan membunuh mereka."

"..."

Aria mendapati pundaknya bergetar selama sepersekian sekon, dan ia tanpa sadar membiarkan nyanyiannya terhenti begitu saja.

Mata Yohio memicing; antara senang berhasil membuat Aria bereaksi, dan meringis karena tahu pasti sebab di balik respon itu. "Kau mengkhawatirkan _dia_, 'kan?"

Aria tak menjawab, tapi diam sudah menjadi jawaban bagi Yohio.

"Kita turun bersama dan lihat bagaima—"

"Tidak perlu, Hio." Adalah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Aria. Dia kemudian berbalik menatap Yohio yang berdiri menunggu. Mata mereka yang beda kontras pun bertemu.

"Aku tidak mau turun ke sana. Tidak lagi." Suara Aria terdengar lembut, tapi nadanya tegas.

Kaki-kaki Yohio yang kuat menahan berat dari tubuhnya yang tegap, sementara matanya menatap wajah Aria yang perlahan membentuk gurat-gurat tekad.

Yohio bergeming; sudah lebih dulu tahu jawaban Aria akan seperti apa. Jauh sebelum percakapan ini berlangsung, bahkan sebelum titah Big Al terucap. Yohio sudah lebih dahulu memperkirakan.

Kelereng warna safir murni Aria yang memberi Yohio petunjuk; mereka terlalu jujur hingga membuat Yohio dengan mudahnya melihat pantul diri seorang anak adam yang kulitnya pucat susu serta rambut merah menyala.

Aria selalu (dan hanya) melihat pada pemuda merah itu.

Jika ini romansa, tentu ini sangatlah manis. Tapi untaian lirik sarat representasi luka dan frustasi yang kerap Aria nyanyikan akhir-akhir ini tak mengindikasikan romansa manis.

Malaikat yang patah hati, Yohio mungkin akan tertawa mendengar kalimat ini. Jika saja itu bukan Aria.

Jika saja bukan Aria—satu-satunya yang ia cinta selama ini.

Awan-awan kembali bergerak. Aria berbalik, menarik napas dalam sementara matanya menutup dan tangan dikatupkan di depan dada, memulai kembali lagu yang tadi berhenti di tengah-tengah. Rurira, suaranya merdu seperti peri musim panas.

Masih di tempatnya berdiri, Yohio memperhatikan Aria. Ekspresi sulit diterjemahkan. Helaan napas, dan dia berputar dengan sayap mengepak pelan. Siap untuk terbang. Sendirian.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Buat yang bingung, ini ceritanya Hio dan Aria adalah malaikat dan dekat satu sama lain. let's say, Hio punya perasaan dengan Aria sementara Aria sendiri telah lebih dulu jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia dan, sialnya, mengkhianati dia.<p>

Saya pakai konsep permusuhan antara Malaikat-Iblis di sini. Jadi, kalian bisa bilang Gagak yang disebut oleh Hio adalah semacam iblis dan merupakan musuh mereka. Yang dimaksud pengikut adalah manusia yang mengikat perjanjian dengan para gagak. Dari sini saya ngasih hints jika sebetulnya orang yang Aria cinta adalah salah satu dari para pengikut tsb. Tapi, gatau sampai atau nggak "orzorzorz

Judul saya ambil dari nama Arcana Mayor dalam kartu tarot dan emang nggak nyambung saya ceritanya heuheuheu

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti!

Sign,

devsky


End file.
